1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiment(s) of the present disclosure relate to door hinges and, more particularly, to a reversible uni-hinge including a gravity cam that is used to pivotally connect a toilet door partition to an existing pilaster.
2. Prior Art
Cubicle compartments, as generally used to divide interior building space into separate rooms such as hospital and toilet cubicles, are generally composed of two or more spaced posts or pilasters between which a door is swingably mounted, and having spaced dividing partitions extending between a vertical wall of the building and the respective pilasters. The dividing partitions and door bodies are usually limited in thickness to approximately one inch to conserve space, and the doorframe defining pilasters are also preferably limited to a thickness of not substantially more and preferably less than one and one-half inches. To insure maximum sanitation, and to facilitate cleaning of the wall surfaces, the door supporting hinge brackets as well as door stop brackets are preferably confined to the jamb edges of the doorframe defining pilasters, and so that no part of the hinge brackets or door stop brackets overlap the side wall forming faces of the pilasters.
The relatively thin doorframe forming pilasters have heretofore been assembled from a pair of side wall facing pans which are separately shaped and notched and then assembled together to provide a pilaster body whose vertical edges are covered by semi-tubular edging strips which are telescoped over and interlock with outwardly flared lip portions extending from the vertical edges of the pilaster body. Hinge brackets and/or a door stop bracket can then be locked in mounted position on the jamb edges of the pilaster body by providing a tongue which projects from one or both ends of the hinge bracket or door stop bracket, and which interlocks with the semi-tubular edging strip which is telescoped thereover.
Accordingly, a need remains for a uni-hinge in order to overcome at least one prior art shortcoming. The exemplary embodiment(s) satisfy such a need by providing a reversible uni-hinge including a gravity cam that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed to pivotally connect a toilet door partition to an existing pilaster.